


Picture This

by Angel_Negra



Category: Undercovers
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future doesn't always turn out like we think it might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series and I'm only up to ep 4, so there may be details that I get wrong. Written for the Domestic Bliss square in my fanbingo card.

When Steven pictured married life with Sam, he always figured it would be some kind of wacky comedy type deal. There'd be cooking mishaps, someone might forget an old gun in the fridge, at least one person would jump out at Lizzy when she was sneaking in for a surprise visit. It would be awkward and there'd be fights and they'd be horrible at being normal. And then there would be that golden movie moment where they realize that their love can overcome even this and they'd have a good laugh, and possibly a good shower, and they'd head off into the sunset together.

When Sam pictured married life with Steven, she thought it would be hard work. She thought their unspoken pasts would grow to be an almost living thing between them. They'd have nightmares of old missions that went bad, one or both of them would be unable to let go of that life completely. Someone would sneak off with Leo for a mission, or someone would come after them and Lizzy would be in the line of fire. They'd work it all out in the end, because whatever else they were, they were two people who loved each other, but it would be hard work.

In truth, it wasn't a wacky comedy and it wasn't hard work, but it was a little bit of both. They both love to cook and the catering business takes off quickly, and business projections indicate that they're going to be out of the red in no time. They have no problems getting rid of all their old weapons, but sometimes Sam does still hold her knife like she's chopping through things that aren't food. Lizzy does get caught in the line of fire, but it's actually a food fight that Steven started and Sam intended to finish. Years later, there's still a bit of chocolate sauce on the ceiling from that battle.

They do fight, and there are nightmares. But it's nothing insurmountable. Steven's unconditional acceptance always soothes Sam's worries, and Sam's calm understanding always eases Steven's fears. They may not know much about each other's pasts, but they're very good at loving the present. Sam loves watching Steven fuss over a new piece of technology. Steven loves to sit back and watch Sam create something new in the kitchen.

They learn each others' rhythms and grooves and they adapt. It's not quite what either of them expected, but they are happy. It was not the life they had before, but they have each other now and it doesn't make up for everything they've given up. But it does make up for a lot.

End


End file.
